elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahzidal
|sound = }} Ahzidal (Dragon Language: ) is a dragon priest. According to legends, he was the first great Nord enchanter and the first human to master elven methods of arcane magic.Dialogue with Ralis Sedarys Along with Zahkriisos, Dukaan, Vahlok, and Miraak, he is one of the five such priests found on Solstheim. History The man that would become Ahzidal grew up in the first Nordic city of Saarthal during the late Merethic Era. As a child, his aptitude for magic was evident to his tutors. As an adult, he surpassed all of them. With nothing more to learn in Saarthal, he left his wife and child to train under the elven masters. He returned to Saarthal several years later, only to find his hometown had been sacked by the native Snow Elves who had lived in peace with his kind for many years. In his rage and grief, he took for himself the name of Ahzidal, meaning "embittered destroyer," and swore to exact vengeance against the Mer. Although he would come to fulfill his promise of revenge, it cost him his sanity. Years passed, and Ahzidal would travel the lands and study ever deeper into the arcane arts. From the Dwemer, he learned the seven natures of metal and how to harmonize them; from the Ayleids, the ancient runes and dawn-magic. He sought out knowledge from the Snow Elves, Chimer, and Altmer, hoarding what he could from each, all the while plotting how he might turn that knowledge against them. When Ahzidal learned that Ysgramor had returned with a war band of the greatest warriors and hunters of Atmora to reclaim Saarthal, he immediately sought them out and offered all of his knowledge to the Five Hundred Companions. Imbued with the magical enchantments that Ahzidal bestowed upon them, Ysgramor's elites utterly decimated the Snow Elves occupying Saarthal, and would eventually end the dominion of Mer over Skyrim. In his lust for vengeance and power, Ahzidal became corrupted and he eventually fell to madness through his obsessions. Not satisfied with the knowledge of either Men or Mer, he next sought out the secrets of the dragon-runes, which led him into the order of Dragon Priests. However, even that failed to suffice in his hunger and Ahzidal later turned his focus on the planes of Oblivion, at which point he subsequently came under the thrall of the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, Hermaeus Mora. Ahzidal finally lost himself, falling prey to his own pursuit of perfection. He fled to Solstheim, only to be sealed away by the Dragon Cult within the depths of Kolbjorn Barrow together with the last of his relics, becoming forgotten by history.Events of Interactions Unearthed Ahzidal is encountered in Kolbjorn Barrow during the quest "Unearthed." From his tomb, he corrupted the mind of Ralis Sedarys and influenced him to excavate his crypt and release him from his entombment. Combat Ahzidal is a fire-based Dragon Priest, and the mask he wears augments his destructive fire magic considerably. To aid himself in combat, he can reanimate the dead bodies scattered throughout the room. Draugr of various levels will join the fray as well. Ahzidal's signature spell Fire Stream deals enormous damage, has a cast time of zero and travels like a bolt of lightning rather than a traditional fireball projectile. This makes it extremely difficult to avoid the attack. To defeat Ahzidal, it is highly recommended to have very high Fire resistance, magic absorption or both to be able to tank his spells. Sneak-focused archers should have little problem defeating him by shooting him repeatedly while hiding, as the pillars in the room provide ample cover. Spells *Greater Ward *Fire Stream *Ebonyflesh *Flame Cloak *Revenant *Raise Zombie Perks *Magic Resistance *Stability *Augmented Flames *Atromancy *Regeneration *Respite *Ward Absorb *Recovery *Twin Souls *Mage Armor Notable items *Ahzidal's mask *Ahzidal's Armor of Retribution *Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking *Ahzidal's Gauntlets of Warding *Ahzidal's Helm of Vision *Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana *Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy Trivia *His name translates to "embittered destroyer."Ahzidal's Descent *In contrast to the purple clothes of the other dragon priests, Ahzidal's robes are green. *Equipping all four pieces of Ahzidal's armor will give a unique Fortify Enchantment effect. It will fortify the player's enchanting by +10 levels and is called "Ahzidal's Genius." * If Ahzidal was killed before combat via Console Command, all the draugr will die after climbing out and Ahzidal's corpse may fall through the ground, becoming unable to be looted unless collision was toggled off. *He is one of the two only dragon priests who have a complete set of armor. The only other to possess this is Miraak. Appearances * de:Ahzidal es:Ahzidal pl:Ahzidal ru:Азидал (жрец) Category:Skyrim: Dragon Priests Category:Dragonborn: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Atmorans